


An assassins worst nightmare (Loki smut)

by orphan_account



Category: Loki (Marvel) - Fandom
Genre: Assassination Attempt(s), Assassination Plot(s), Breeding, Eventual Smut, F/M, I Was Drunk When I Wrote This, I'm Going to Hell, Loki (Marvel) Does What He Wants, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Pregnancy Kink, Rough Sex, Vaginal Sex, What Was I Thinking?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-30
Updated: 2020-07-30
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:42:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,012
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25522291
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Alvia is a current queen of Vanaheim. Her home was destroyed and parents killed years ago when Loki first became the protector of the nine realms and king of Asgard. Alvia has plotted her revenge on Loki since she was crowned and she finally decidedly to put it to action. But of course, with Loki around, nothing goes as it should.
Relationships: Loki (Marvel)/Original Female Character(s), Loki (Marvel)/Reader
Comments: 1
Kudos: 77





	An assassins worst nightmare (Loki smut)

“We can’t just storm Asgard! I’m sorry my Queen but this is out of the question!”

Alvia’s head shot round, her mouth dropping to a scowl.

“Why not?!” She argued.

Her poor adviser, Leif, looked on at her with a pained expression as he tried to reason.

“My Queen, I think we should do what’s right for the people! This will end badly. War will ensue. Death and destruction will not be far behind.” He begged.

Alvia ran her long fingers through her hair and groaned loudly.  
  
“You don’t understand! That egocentric bastard who calls himself King had no right to come here and kill Vanaheim’s King and Queen, _my_ fucking parents! I want revenge!”

She began to pace the room, a habit she had done as a child when she was stressed and had never grown out of.

“It’s not right. Asgard is stronger than us, they’ll crush us! King Loki will not take kindly to this!” Leif continued, his voice growing shriller with each word.

“I do have a plan b.”

Leif bit his lip and tried his best not to sigh.

“Well, go on then.” He said cautiously

“I go to Asgard and make up some big, fangled lie about wanting a peace treaty! Then I-”

“Your plan is to lie to the god of lies!?” Alvia’s adviser hissed midway through her sentence.

This had gone too far already and she wasn’t half way through yet.

“Leif, I may be young but I am not a child,” Alvia’s tone dropped, annoyed at the interruption, “You’ll do well to remember that you are not my first adviser.”

It was a threat.

“Sorry my Queen.” Her adviser gulped, Bowing his head in respect.

“As I was saying, I make the lie and I ask to stay the night because it’s getting late, I will have to time that right of course, and then at night I find him and kill him!”  
Alvia’s eyes shone cunningly as she pulled her knife out from where she kept it strapped to her leg theatrically at the last part and hurled the blade across the room and into her oak desk,

“It’s fool proof!”

She finally looked across at Leif, who was staring at her, his eyes a kaleidoscope of emotions.

_Fear, concern, disbelief._

“You know, now storming Asgard doesn’t sound too bad.” He mumbled.

“Thinking about it,” The Queen began as she moved across the room to pick her knife out of the grand desk it was sticking out of,

“It would be a good situation for all the realms, no one particularly likes Loki in rule...”

“That’s still not a good enough idea to kill him! Asgard will hang us all for it!” Her adviser said, desperately trying to put sense into her vision.  
  
“Leif, I need to put that man in his place at some point. He killed my parents.”

“But this will kill us all.” Leif replied.

By this point, Alvia’s thin temper had completely sizzled down to nothing.

“Well you see how much you ache for vengeance when your family gets murdered!” She yelled, still holding the knife tightly in her hand.

Leif’s mouth opened and closed like a fishes before his jaw snapped shut.

“I’ll talk to the council about what we can do.” He muttered before leaving the young Queen alone in her study.

Alvia dropped into the chair next to her and reclined slowly backwards wishing it would swallow her. She tucked her knife back into the harness that strapped to her thigh underneath her dress.

The knifes has been a gift from her father mere weeks before he was killed, he had told her that _‘The world was often unfair to women’_ and that he hoped she would not have to use them, but better to be safe than sorry.

She had to use them on that night, when Asgard visited and brought their friends, death, famine and war.

She had no idea why Loki attacked that day, Vanaheim and Asgard had been prospering for quite awhile and the two realms had a good stock trade between each other and yet he came with his army and brought the place to the ground.

Alvia scowled at the memory.

Enough was enough.

Loki _would_ pay.

She left the room in a hurried sprint and made her way down the many halls of the palace that, although was slowly falling apart with age, was still very grand. She made her way down staircases never once breaking her fast pace.

Alvia passed many servants who bowed their heads low in respect for their Queen as she dashed past them.

Finally Alvia flung the main doors open and stopped outside with a sudden halt.

“Sara!” She called loudly.

A short woman with a grubby bandana in her silky hair and a gleaming smile approached her.

“Yes my Queen?” She asked with a small curtsy.

“Fetch my horse immediately.” Alvia ordered sternly.

Sara nodded and made her way briskly to the stables, Alvia watched her leave. She took a shaky breath and rolled her shoulders back so her back was straight. She knew what she had to do.

For her mother and fathers sake.

_Revenge_.

* * *

Loki twirled the ink pen around in his hand, glaring at the parchment in front of him as if it had insulted him openly. He leaned back in his chair and tossed the pen across his desk in frustration.

He was having a terrible day.

A brisk knock on his door interrupted his thoughts and he left his seat to open it.

“My king,”

It was just a servant.

Loki muttered something inaudible under his breath and stared down at the weasley looking man in front of him.

“My king, your presence has been requested in the throne room, it’s rather important that-”

Loki raised his hand with a snap of his fingers and the servant fell silent.

“I’m not interested in giving my presence to anyone today. I suggest you scurry back to wherever you came from before you interrupted me,” He pointed past the man into the hallway, “Leave.” He ordered.

Loki slammed the door and headed back over to his desk.

Ten minutes later the door was knock on again in an even more urgent manner.

“Curse the Norns!” Loki growled, but he still made his way over to the door, each step pronounced by the sharp this of his boots.

He swung the door open swiftly and low and behold, the same servant stood there again.

“Do you have a death wish?” Loki snarled.

“B-but sire! Please this is truely urgent!” The man pleaded, Almost tripping over himself to avoid the door slamming on his nose.

“I could crush you like an insect! This had better be as important as you think it is or I will see that you suffer.” Loki threatened, he enjoyed the way the mans eyes went wide with fear and a smug grin grew on his lips over top of the scowl.

“Sire, the Queen of Vanaheim is in the throne room demanding your presence.” The servant announced.

Loki paused for a second before a flash of alabaster teeth shone From his smile.

“In that case, it’s not polite to leave a guest waiting.”

* * *

Loki found Alvia perched on his throne as he entered the throne room, Alvia watched as his features went dark.

He clearly didn’t like her sitting there.

“I see you’ve made yourself at home.”

He eyed her up and down as he walk up the steps towards her and she grinned slyly.

“I’m insulted you didn’t want to see me your highness.” Alvia pouted and put her hand on her chest in false indignation.

“Believe me I had no clue it was you who had come to visit me little Queen.”

Alvia rose from his throne and looked around the room.

“Nice place you’ve got here, remind me how you got it again?” She teased, trying to rile him up.

“It was rightfully mine. And I got what was mine.” He snarled.

Alvia let out a small chuckle and shook her head.

“You got it from lying and cheating. Then you took it upon yourself to pillage other realms and ruin their economy so you could build yours.”

Loki stopped at the last step and observed her carefully with slitted eyes.

“Tell me, have you come here to insult me or do you wish to speak with me properly.” He hissed.

“I have come on business, to make sure you don’t repeat what happened when you decided you wanted to invade Vanaheim with no good reason I would like for you to sign a treaty.” She announced proudly, puffing up her chest to appear more serious.

Loki’s eyes shone and his lips formed a smirk.

“Tell me darling, how old are you again?” He asked suddenly.

“Don’t _‘darling’_ me please. And if you must know I’m twenty-six, I don’t see how that’s relevant.” She grumbled.

Loki chuckled to himself and then sighed.

“So when that first attack happened you would have been....what? Sixteen?” He estimated.   
  
Alvia nodded, causing Loki to laugh even more.

“Little Queen, you we’re far too young to know what you speak of properly. Your parents would have erased the bigger details from you.” He mused.

“I beg your pardon!?” Alvia spat, now she was pissed.

What in the Norns name was this man talking about!?

“Enough talk! Please I invite you to come and dine with me, there’s plenty of wine and food.” Loki insisted.

Alvia paused for a second and then as if on queue her stomach rumbled.

“Well, that’s your answer then! Come.” Loki began walking, leaving Alvia no choice but to follow.

* * *

Dinner was delicious.

Meats, vegetables, fruits, cheeses, pastries Littered the table in the main dining hall and Alvia found herself beginning to enjoy herself a little to much considering this was supposed to be an assassination.

“So this treaty thing,” Loki began as he carved at a portion of meat on his plate,

“You say you want one after what happened all those years ago when I was first crowned?”

Alvia nodded her head and chewed on the food in her mouth before replying.

“Yes, for that reason.” She declared as she dabbed at her mouth with a napkin.

“Of course, how could I forget! That’s when you lost dear old Mother and Father!” Loki recalled almost joyously.

Alvia choked on her wine and spat it out into her goblet.

“I beg your fucking pardon!?” She hissed, glaring daggers at him from across the table.

“Do tell me Daddy told you the full story?” He cooed in a teasing manner.

Alvia slammed her cutlery down on the table with a slam.

“Forgive me, but it’s late, I can only request that you give me a place to sleep and we can discuss this treaty more by morning, then I shall be gone.” Alvia sneered as tears welled in her eyes.

“She finally snaps!” Loki jeered as if it was a joke, “Go on then, you may leave.”

He turned to a servant that stood silently at the side of the room ready to serve when requested and ordered her to give Alvia a room for the night.

* * *

“Thank you.” Alvia whispered to the servant once she had been given a room before silently shutting the door.

She listened to the sound of the servants feet walk away until she could hear them no more before sinking down the back of the door with a sob.

“Bastard!” She screamed into the ceiling as tears fell down her cheeks.

How dare take the piss out of the death of her parents!

How dare he!

“I swear on my life, I will get him back.” She silently told her parents.

* * *

It was completely silent now.

Nobody moved in the corridors outside and the dull light of the moon reflected past her window and onto the floor of Alvia’s room in a pale glow.

Now was her time.

Alvia crept out of her room silently, grasping her knife in her hand, and made her way down the corridor. She went barefoot to minimalize the noise and the cool floor numbed her feet as she stalked determinedly towards her targets room. Alvia got to Loki’s quarters and stopped outside to calm herself. Her blood pumped in her ears and her mouth ran dry, but she knew what she had to do.

The door opened slowly without a sound and Alvia slunk inside, shutting it behind her with a soft thud. Her eyes fluttered around the room and she spied a lump beneath the satin sheets in the bed that sat in the middle of the room. She made her way over to it and sure enough it was Loki, Alvia smiled as she looked down at him, he looked almost angelic with his eyes closed in peaceful slumber and his hair splayed about his face like a halo, but that wasn’t going to stop her from completing the task she came to complete. Raising the knife above him she took a final deep breath before plunging it down into his chest.

Loki disappeared.

Alvia stumbled back in shock, his body had turned to green smoke the second the steel pierced his skin.

“What the fuck!?” She muttered under her breath.

“That’s not a very lady like thing to say, is it little Queen?”

Before Alvia could turn around a pair of hands grasped her wrists and tugged her arms behind her back to immobilise her and push her forward onto the bed. She was spun forward to face her attacker and she found herself lost for words.

“Hello darling. I was beginning to think you weren’t coming.” Loki purred, a smirk gracing his face.

“H-how!?” She cried in demand of answers.

Loki tutted and shook his head.

“All in good time my dear, I do think we have other things to discuss.”

“No! Tell me how!” She spat.

“Not until you tell me why!” Loki replied,

“You came to kill me tonight, I saw it the second I walked in that throne room. Tell me, did you do it to avenge Mommy and Daddy?” He teased, trying to stir a reaction out of the woman beneath him.

“Don’t you dare talk badly of them! They were noble people unlike you, you snake!” Alvia yelled, struggling to get away from Loki.

“You think them noble hm? That goes to show how much they told you.” He jeered, a wicked grin embracing his features.

“What!? They were noble people! Good people! You were the one that killed them meaninglessly!”

“I can assure you I didn’t do it meaninglessly! Do you know what your father did at the time?” Loki pestered.

“He didn’t do anything!” Alvia screeched causing Loki to throw his head back and laugh.

“Oh my little Queen! You truely are oblivious to your own realms history.” He chuckled.

“I was a fuckin princess not a politician!” She struggled against Loki’s grip, managing to free her leg she kicked out at him, hitting him in the gut with all her force, he acted as if nothing happened and continued to stare down at her with a childlike glee glistening in his eyes.

“Shall I fill you in on all the gaps?” He asked.

Alvia shrugged knowing he was going to do so either way.

“Your Father and Mother signed a peace treaty with Asgard years ago hence why the stock trade was always so good and the realms got along. Within the time of the treaty I had five attempts on my life by servants or noblemen alike.”

“I wish they’d succeeded!” Seethed Alvia, glaring into his eyes with burning hatred.

“Much like you they were caught, and much like you they were all from Vanaheim. Your Mother And Father had been sending assassins like yourself to try and knock me off the throne, for the sole reason of them getting their grubby little hands on more power. So naturally I killed them.”

Alvia felt sick.

surely her Mother and Father wouldn’t betray someone like that!? Even if that someone was Loki.

“Liar!” She yelled accusingly.

“I lie about many things darling but i assure you that is not one of them.”

Alvia shook her head solemnly and moved her gaze away from his to focus on the ceiling as a mixture of rage and embarrassment ran through her blood.

“Now my little Queen, I think it’s best we deal with you.” Loki said cunningly.

“Go on then, kill me. It must be better than staying in a room with you.” She lifted her head, exposing her neck to him.

Even if she didn’t assassinate him, at least she insulted his ego a couple of times.

“Oh no darling, I shan’t be killing you.” He purred.

“Torture?” She suggested.

“No, you see I quite like the idea of a treaty between Vanaheim and Asgard.”

He stated pulling away from Avia, who whipped her hands round from behind her back and let out a groan of satisfaction as the ache left her shoulders from being pinned uncomfortably against a bed by a 6’2 man.

“You see, I think it would be good if Vanaheim, Asgard and Jötunheim, you know of my true heritage, no?”

Alvia nodded.

“Explains why your so cold all the time.” She muttered stoutly.

“Your certainly not making this easy are you,” Loki sighed, running his fingers through his thick hair,

“But if I have to take you by force then I will.”

Alvia’s eyes went wide.

“I beg your pardon!?” She spat, rising to her feet and shuffling away from the bed cautiously.

“Ah yes, I was just about to get to that part. Instead of a classic treaty on paper I have another plan.” He began stalking towards the frighten Queen.

“Well whatever it is Loki I suggest you rethink.” She warned, trying to sound as strong as she could.

“I plan to breed you Alvia. I want to ram myself so far into that deep little cunt of yours my seed settles in your furtile womb. Our children will be the next generation of leaders and rulers of all nine realms.” Loki purred, his voice was pure sin and Alvia felt a little jolt of electricity fill her core at his words.

She shook the feeling from her and begged her body to cooperate with the current manic state her mind was in.

She wasn’t about to let this man do what he wanted to do.

His cheekbones looked as if she was to run her finger across them they would cut. 

His raven hair was mesmerisingly handsome

And his smart wit and honey voice was every girls wet dream.

that she couldn’t deny.

but she needed to fight back. 

“You are a no better man than the liar you claim my father to be!” She hissed, still backing up slowly.

Loki laughed loudly.

“Oh darling, I’m so much worse.”

Alvia continued shuffling backwards, away from Loki, whose eyes had gone dark like a predators until she suddenly hit a cold stone wall.

She was trapped. Loki’s hands reached out and snatched up her wrists in a tight grip, seemingly oblivious to the Queens kicking and screaming as she thrashed against him. He pulled her close to his body and slipped a hand past her dress and up her thigh.

“You bastard!” She screamed loudly.

“You know your screaming is terribly arousing little Queen.” He cooed in her ear, grinding his erection against Alvia’s pelvis to show her the truth of his words.

Loki’s hand finally found what it had been looking for.

Her knife.

He pulled it out from the harness it was sheathed and pulled the cool blade up to Alvia’s face and ran it gently across her cheek, enough to pierce her warm flesh and cause little drops of crimson to form at the seam of the skin.

He suddenly pushed her back, relishing the small yelp of surprise that left her lips as she went, the bed caught her fall and she scrambled up it frantically in a feeble attempt to make an escape but Loki caught hold of Alvia’s ankle and pulled the wailing girl back to his body.

“Stop this! Stop this now!” She screamed, pounding her bawled fists on his chest desperately.

“I can’t wait to take your tight little cunt darling, tell me, have you been with a man before?” He asked casually as he twirled the knife around mere inches away from Alvia’s nose in a mocking manner.

“Yes, once before but we were young and foolish.” She sobbed.

Loki scowled,

“That’s a shame, I would have like to have been your first. Either way I’ll make this pleasurable for you.”

Bringing the knife down to her chest, Loki began to cut a line down Alvia’s dress, the sharp blade slicing through the fabric of her corset with swift speed. Her breasts fell from their confinement’s and Alvia did her best to try and cover herself from Loki’s hungry gaze as his eyes fell upon the perky buds that she had been hiding. He took up her hands once more and levelled himself with her ear and whispered to her.

“You will never hide yourself from me, ever.”

Loki’s voice was low and threatening, causing Alvia to shudder as she nodded.

Loki’s hand left hers and she tried to move them only to find they were bound with magic, she was completely helpless as Loki straddled her, eyeing her naked upper half as if she was a banquet. Loki’s mouth descended onto one of the rosy buds that lay atop her breasts and Alvia could feel a suppressed moan rise in her throat as his tongue danced around the top of her chest.

“I want to see these full and ripe with milk for my children. I can already picture you carrying my child inside you, I can’t wait for my seed to take place inside you and grow.” He whispered in a slurty tone as his fingers teased Alvia’s other breast.

Alvia began to feel a pang of unwanted arousal forming in her entrance so she shut her eyes tightly and tried not to focus on the on going slaughter that was happening on her breasts.

Until she could hold it no more, a breathy whine left the Queens throat as Loki continued to stimulate her breasts, she felt his signature smirk form on his lips.

“My, my, is the Queen of Vanaheim a wanton little whore?” He asked, plucking at one of her nipples roughly as he spoke, causing Alvia to bite her lip hard enough to draw blood.

“N-no.” She whimpered.

“Oh really?” Loki asked in disbelief, “So if I touched you somewhere further down you wouldn’t be wet?” He teased.

Alvia shook her head furiously, despite the fact that she could feel her arousal dripping through her panties.

“Liar” he spat.

Loki continued tweaking and sucking her nipples and whispering dirty words in her ear until she found her hips bucking with anticipation of what was to come.

He took up her knife again which had been dicarded on the bedsheet next to him and began to cut through the rest of her skirts. The fabric fell off her as the blade cut it in two leaving her only in her panties beneath the dark eyes god that straddled her thighs.

“I really do think this treaty is what’s best for both of us.” Loki joked as he lowered his head and began to nip at her ankle with his teeth.

Alvia squeezed her things together trying to relive some of the built up pressure that now made itself so evident in her cunt.

“Legs open.” Loki growled, but Alvia made no measure to move from her position.

Loki sighed at her disobedience and with a flick of his wrist Alvia found her legs being restrained by magic, much like her hands.

“Now, where were we?” He purred.

Loki licked a large stripe up the side of Alvia’s left leg until he reached her thigh where he started peppering little kisses and bites to her skin. Alvia groaned in frustration, he was so close and yet so far from where she needed him the most.

“Loki please!” She cried as his lips grew high and higher up her leg.

“Are you begging me already darling?”

His smirk grew larger than it already was as he continued his torture. Finally, to Alvia’s joy, his long digits curled around the top of her panties before he yanked them her open legs in a swift tug. The coolness of the air mixed with the already present feeing of arousal that Alvia was feeling causing her to shudder underneath Loki’s observant eyes that trailed her body, leaving a scorching line from his gaze on her skin.

“Tell me again that you aren’t aroused. I dare you.” He taunted proudly.

Before Alvia could respond to his mockery his lips descended onto her cunt, licking her glistening walls like a starved man but careful to avoid her clit. A pornographic moan left Alvia’s throat as she gave into Loki’s will and let the ongoing pleasure fill her body.

“You are a little whore!” Loki said accusingly, lifting his head for mere seconds before slipping back to his work.

“I am not!” Alvia cried back the best she could.

“Do not hold back anything Little Queen, for tonight you are my guest.”

Alvia didn’t need to be told twice. Her head rolled to the side lazily and her hips began to roll, trying to pull Loki closer to her heat to gain more pleasure. Her moans became louder and louder as she came closer to seeing stars. Loki noticed her behaviour and new immediately what she needed.

“Are you going to come darling?”

“Yes! Oh N-Norns Loki, don’t you dare stop.” She demanded, practically thrusting her hips in his face.

“I won’t dream of it.” He smirked.

Alvia’s whole body burned with heat as Loki leeched onto her clit and sucked it for all it was worth, her eyes clamped shut and she finally came with a lusty groan.

Loki watched as her breathing calmed and her eyes opened, she looked peaceful as she lay with tangled hair in her post-orgasm glow.

“Now my little Queen, I dare say it’s time we fill you with my child.”

Her eyes went wide.  
  
“Loki surely you should rethink this! I’m not ready to be a mother!”

Loki scowled at her sudden lack of enthusiasm.

“You’re more than ready. You looked positively lovey as you wreathed around in my sheets. You’re ripe for the taking.” He argued, beginning to strip out of his clothes.

“I’m not!” She wailed.

“You should have thought about that before coming to me.” Loki grumbled in retort.

“Surprisingly, getting pregnant wasn’t part of the plan!”

“Think of the pleasure I bought you with my tongue, imagine what I can give you with my cock.” He growled in her ear.

Loki was now fully naked, he began lining his tip up with Alvia’s entrance as she continued to complain against his plan.

“You have many other woman that could-”

her mouth fell open midway through her sentence and a moan tumbled from her lips as Loki thrust up into her with a single snap of his hips. Slowly he began to pull out, making sure she felt every inch of him before thrusting back into her. He continued the rhythmic pistoning of his hips, burying himself to the hilt in her soft cunt each time, groaning as her silky walls gripped him.

“You’ll be beautiful when your belly is swollen and round with my child,” He purred

“You’ll be completely mine, and once the first is born, I’ll fill you again and again so that your womb is never empty.”

Much to Alvia’s surprise, his indecent words only made her more aroused. She couldn’t deny that Loki was incredibly handsome and something about the idea of being owned by him made her core burn with heat. Loki could feel her get wetter around him and he laughed.

“You like that? You want my seed? I won’t disappoint you darling.” He growled.

Alvia didn’t have the breath to respond, her senses were filled with the smell of sweat, the sound of skin against skin and grunts and groans swam in her head, not to mention the overwhelming pleasure continued to grow deep within her was getting harder to ignore with every sharp thrust from Loki.

“I always knew it, you wanted this all along.” Loki purred seductively as the woman beneath him bucked her hips against him.

“Oh god Loki!” She moaned.

His fingers snakes between their bodies and found there way to her aching clit. His stroked it with rye pad of his thumb causing a ragged sound to form from the back of Alvia’s throat. Loki continued his ongoing slaughter on the poor woman’s clit as his thrusts become more and more erratic.

“I want you to come now darling, just like you did before.” He whispered dirtily.

Loki felt her cunt clamp down on him, she was almost there. He deliver a light slap to her delicate clit and she tumbled over the edge. Her cunt clenched tighter around him and her legs shook violently, spasming as she came. Loki’s thrusts grew uncoordinated and rapid as he pounded into her before emptying himself deep inside her body.

With a final groan, Loki fell onto Alvia, stopping himself from squishing her completely by bracing himself on his elbows either side of her head. Her breathing was shaky and Loki suddenly felt a twang of guilt hit him in his gut, he had put her through so much.

Too much _._

Loki craned his neck down and took her lips in a soft kiss, leaving all the aggression and brutality behind.

“Thank you for devising this peace treaty my little Queen. It’s been rather fun don’t you think?”


End file.
